Summer with Mione
by swayz
Summary: Hey people! My first fanfic so please R&R (Flames accepted aswell)! Based on extracts from Hermione's Diary during summer after 5th Year.
1. 5th August

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, or any other related characters and settings blah blah blah..  
  
A/N: OK this chapter is very short and probably very boring so just bear with me! I'm just introducing the story so please don't be discouraged!!  
  
5 August  
  
Day until school: 27  
  
No of books read: 13  
  
No. of owls received: 4  
  
OK, I know I haven't been writing much. OK fine I haven't been writing at all, but its only because nothing is really happening. The summer days are filled with cloudless skies, bright blue with a blazing yellow Sun like a child's drawing.  
  
However, the dreary buzzing insects and frizzled flowers are irritating and boring me more than usual. Maybe its because I've got used to the mad rush at school and so this slow approach to life seems too dull for my liking. Here in my pretty little village in rural England, the wizarding world doesn't exist, and so nor does the constant fear of some terrible news arriving at anytime. I suppose I miss it - as odd as it may seem, its better than just lying about in the middle of nowhere, useless to anyone that might need some help.  
  
I was going to go to Ron's place for the last few weeks of the holidays, but Mum and Dad thought that I should stay since we hardly ever see each other anyway what with school and all. Well that's the reason they gave me. Its not too difficult to see their worried looks and whispered conversations about Hogwarts and the dangers that now lurk there. I don't blame them.after 5 years each ending in life or death situations, I would be very anxious for me too.. But only if I didn't have Ron and Harry to worry enough about.  
  
Anyway right now I am totally bored, and since Ron and Harry are too busy to write, I really do have to think of way to amuse myself.  
  
Anyway since I don't have anything interesting to write, I'll probably bore you even more.  
  
I'll be back later.  
  
A/N: Can someone please tell me what year would be suitable to set this in? It's Harry's etc 6th year so I'm not sure.. AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Flames and criticism welcome as well! Oh and please suggest titles. Thanks to all. I'm v grateful! 


	2. 7th August

Disclaimer : I own nothing so go sue someone else dude!  
  
A/N: If you are reading this please please review and tell me what you think, otherwise I won't know whether anyone is reading this or not!  
  
7th August  
  
No of Days until school: 25  
  
No of books read: 14  
  
No of owls received in total: 5  
  
Yay! Just got an owl from Viktor. They are something of a treat now since they are so few and far between (Cliché I know!) Here it is:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
How are you? I am hoping that you are well and that you are enjoying your holidays. As for me, I am very busy but I still find my life dull, as you are not here with me. I used to wish that we could meet again soon but now I know not to hope for such things, as there are no safe places for us here anymore. I would rather wait an eternity in anguish for you rather than risk your most precious life for my own satisfaction.  
  
When you left so abruptly last summer with no explanation, I was very sad and I was thinking that it was entirely my fault. But then I received your letters afterwards and they cheered me up so much. You wouldn't believe how I feel whenever you write to me...its like this wave of ecstasy overcomes me whenever I hear from you because then I know that you have thought of me at least a little bit in return for the million thoughts I have spent on you.  
  
I am thinking that I am not very good at explaining what I am trying to say, but I hope that you understand this properly and not just think that I am going crazy!  
  
Anyway I better go now, even though I wish I could stay as I want to say a thousand more things to you. But anyway, I hope your holidays go well and school too (as I probably won't be able to send another letter for a while). Please don't worry about me (because I know you will since you always put everyone else before yourself). As although I cannot back home or to the school, which has become something of an institute for death eaters, I am pretty safe.although I cannot tell you where in case someone else reads this too.  
  
Your Viktor  
  
PS: say hi to Harry and Ron for me!  
  
It still amazes me that he remains as sweet and caring as ever, unaffected by his stardom or his exile. I guess that this is what makes him so special. When Ron and Harry met him, they only saw his exterior surliness and material talents. No one else bothered to look deeper, but then again Viktor was only willing for me to see him as he really is. He may be a celebrity but he always told me that he felt totally lost in the crowd, and so he must be really very shy. It must have taken a lot of courage on his part to open up to me, ad as he told me later he had never before told anyone about himself the way he told me, and for this I feel amazingly privileged. Harry and Ron have the idea that I swoon over him or something but that is totally not true. He is just the closest friend have ever had, apart from themselves, but they don't seem to realise that my relationship with them is something totally different to my friendship with Viktor and so they cannot grasp the meaning of our relationship.  
  
Anyway.on to other news - there is none. Not a single peep from anyone anywhere about anything (that includes Ron and Harry) - so typical of them not to write to me until they need me - selfish buggers :P  
  
Yeah well I better go now. Oh yeah I forgot to say that new neighbours just moved in today and so mum asked them to tea...the doorbell is ringing right now!  
  
Bye for now!!! 


	3. 8th August

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (That would be just Whatica then :P) Thanks for the great reviews and ideas and I'm glad you really liked Viktor's letter. Please review! I need encouragement to write people and I'll only get that if you guys say what you think about my story.  
  
8th August  
  
Days left until school: 24  
  
No of books read: 14  
  
No of owls received in total: 5  
  
Here I am. Hermione Granger reporting for duty. Yes I know it's early to be writing again but what can I say.it has been the most eventful day all summer (not that it can even compare with anything at school though!)  
  
So yesterday evening I left you to have tea with the neighbours. By the time I had finished and rushed down the stairs (almost breaking my leg in the process) everyone was already outside on the garden patio, sitting underneath the evening sky which was like a pure molten gold ocean with flecks of amethysts and rubies. But there was something wrong. An awkward silence because nobody had any idea of what to say.  
  
There were three of them. The first was a girl who looked about my age. She had large chocolaty eyes, radiant soft brown skin and shining raven black hair that tumbled playfully about her shoulders. The other two, a man and woman in their early forties I assumed were her parents.  
  
"Hi I'm Hermione" I said offering the girl my hand to shake. "Hi I'm Simran" she replied taking the proffered hand and looking a bit abashed. Having realized that we both did almost the same thing, we burst out laughing at the same moment! This managed to melt the distance between the adults too and at once I could hear my mum saying "So Mrs. Goyal do you take sugar?" and dad almost shouting "Really? I thought that I was the only one around here who played tennis we really should play together some time" and on and on.  
  
Meanwhile Simran and I seemed to have exchanged with them, so we were sitting in silence not quite knowing where to start, but luckily it was only a temporary shyness.within five minutes we were jabbering away with the best of them! It was amazing because I've never made a friend so easily and after that evening it felt like I'd known her as my closest friend for my whole life even though we spent our time talking about absolutely nothing!  
  
So anyway, later we agreed to go out the next day (that's today) so I could show her around town (or the village more like!) Mum thought it was great that I am now doing something in the holidays except for sitting around and getting bored out of my mind.  
  
So today in the afternoon, I took Simran around to see the village.not that there was much to see. A café or two here, a grocery shop there, a cinema and the leisure centre. But it didn't really matter though. It turns out that talking with her is more fun than anything else anyway. We talked about absolutely anything we could think of. At first it was the normal "So you are from India.it must be pretty hot blah blah blah" until we got to stuff like the latest gossip going around with a few "What is blue and looks like a bucket?" jokes that normally no one laughs at but we somehow spent a good ten minutes rolling around on the floor for!  
  
Seriously though I think I've found a true friend with whom I would love to spend the rest of the holidays with. It seems almost that we were almost meant for each other (not in that way!) and now I don't feel so bad about not going to The Burrow this holiday. In fact the thing I am worried about is how I'm going to be able to keep my magic a secret from her because I truly want to tell her everything, seeing as the rest of my closest friend are all boys who wouldn't have the patience for such a thing. I mean I know it sounds really stupid and girly saying that I want to tell her all my secrets and have sleepovers and stuff but that's what I really want to happen because I never really was able to do that with the other girls at Hogwarts.  
  
Well anyway time to go again. I need to sleep because I'm going out with Simran again tomorrow.I can't wait!! 


	4. 9th August

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Hey people another chapter is coming your way.but first a message to my reviewer aerie22: thanks for the lovely review.I appreciate it a lot and let me know if u think there is any way I can improve my writing Thank you for your reviews aerie22 and whatica, and anyone else reading this please follow their excellent example and review please!  
  
9th August  
  
Days left until school: 24  
  
No of books read: 14  
  
No of owls received in total: 5 (yes I know it hasn't changed!)  
  
After another fun filled day with Simran, here I am back in my room basking in the warm glow of sunshine that is seeping through the window.  
  
I'm sure I've told you this already but I spent the day with Simran today as well. Also if you hadn't noticed yet, we had a great time!!  
  
1000 I woke up in anticipation of a great day out with Simran. Did normal routine stuff blah blah blah  
  
1100 Ready for anything, I stepped out of my house wearing shorts (well ½ lengths) and almost no sleeves top, matrix style sunglasses and flip flops since the weather was decidedly like that in the Sahara Dessert. I marched (well sauntered) up to Simran's door and rang the bell, only to find that she was already outside, jumping out of her hiding place at the side of the door shouting "BOO" in my face!  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared" I yawned.  
  
"Well you should be! I didn't know it could take so long for someone to close their house door and walk into the next house! See because of you I'm already sweating so much!"  
  
"Yeah OK, stop complaining Simra-"  
  
"From now own you call me Simmy because you sound like my Mum whenever you say Simran! Now what can I call you? As in what do your friends call you for short?"  
  
By now, I was thoroughly confused as to well, the whole conversation! But the overwhelming sense was this warmth inside which was much more comfortable than the weather outside, by telling me to call her by her nickname. But I stumble for the response to her question, I mean Ron and Harry always call me Hermione, and it never occurred to me that they didn't call me anything else except Hermione.  
  
"OK, well if you won't tell me, I suppose it will have to be either Herm or Mione! Since Herm sounds like perm, I don't think we should go with that!!" Simmy (YAY!) carried on happily bouncing along the piping hot pavement as if we were on a bouncy castle.  
  
"That's cool" I said, trying to look cool myself but thoroughly failing since my face was probably already sunburnt red by then "Anyway what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I shall do whatever is on your recommendation list at the moment, yep that's you my personal slave.er.I mean my personal tour guide of course!"  
  
"I strongly suggest a trip to the cinema since it has air conditioning"  
  
"Cool with me! I've wanted to see the new, now old, Tom Cruise movie for ages! His leather clothes look amazing, not to mention him as well"  
  
1115 We reached the cinema only to find that there was a huge queue to get inside. Evidently everyone had thought of the air conditioning. In desperation from the heat, we sat in the shade of the café umbrellas on the opposite side o the street and ordered "the coldest drinks that you can find please"! It turned out that those were tall glasses filled with ice topped off with some ice tea, which is the house speciality we were told. Whatever it was, it was refreshingly, teeth achingly freezing!  
  
1145 After that leisurely drink, which almost evaporated by the time we stopped talking and started gulping it down, the cinema line was not exactly shorter but we still decided to give it another go.  
  
1215 We were now at the box office buying tickets at last, and lucky us those were the last two tickets! We made our way to the hall where the film would be showing and found our seats to sit down. Although we have another 30 minutes or so till the show starts, I was thoroughly enjoying the comfortable seats and sweet refrigerator air.  
  
1245 Yet another jabbering session elapsed after each of our family and friend histories and status is told. The film was about to start and the lights are turned off, when suddenly I am addressed by a voice that is not that of Simmy.  
  
"Excuse me this is my seat" It is a very deep and sonorous voice which almost reberverates around the room. A drip of cold sweat crawls along my spine and the sensation is very familiar yet I am very sure that I've never heard this voice before.  
  
"I don't think so, we just bought the tickets. See they say 28J and 29. That's these ones" Simmy interjected for me since I was hesitating not for the first time.  
  
"Oh, mine is 28I, I'm sorry to have bothered you" it said again. But this time I noticed the bright eyes that accompanied the voice. They were steely silver, but softened by streaks of calm blue. Again that stare had something vaguely familiar about it but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The moment passed, and once again the movie took over the memory.  
  
1500 A great film later, we reluctantly returned home, as there nothing much we could do in the blistering afternoon heat, which seemed even more so after a few hours in the blessedly cool cinema. We promised to meet again tomorrow, usual time, usual place as usual!!  
  
I think we both had the greatest feeling when that was said because it seemed like we always went out like this and we always will! So anyway, my only bad / weird feeling of the day is about that voice and those eyes, it was really creepy. I think that subconsciously I know what its all about, so I really need to go to sleep and bring it into my consciousness, if that makes any sense at all.  
  
Anyway, I need to give my confused brain a rest I think. No, I'm not supposed to think. Oh I don't know!!  
  
A/N Hope you haven't got too bored after that long chapter (and a very odd style of writing!), please click on the nice blue review button and drop me a line! 


	5. 10th August

A/N: Welcome people to the next exciting installment of Mione's Summer! Sorry for not updating in ages but I've been kind of busy with exam results and all. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you all said such nice things!! I know everyone can probably guess who the dude in the cinema was, but I'm still not saying because it was supposed to be a surprise. I'm glad you guys liked my 'unusual' writing style, even though I sometimes go overboard on the descriptive stuff (that's the stuff I like writing best!) Thanks for all the ideas of what to do later on, I'm incorporating some of them into my plot! Lastly a quick note about Simran for whatica: I just thought it was a really nice name, so I just named her that, I was going to have a boy, but I liked Simran better. And also since its an Indian name, she might as well be Indian! But I'm glad everyone likes her, usually people don't really like new characters. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed and anyone reading who didn't please drop me a line on what you think about the story.  
  
Anyway, back to our Hermione  
  
10th August  
  
Days left until school: 22  
  
No of books read: 14  
  
No of owls received in total: 5  
  
OK. Phew. I'm calm. Of course I'm calm! Why the hell would I not be calm??? OK OK I'm sorry! As you can see, I'm not exactly calm right now. (DUH!) See the thing is, I'll have to write this all down, then maybe I'll feel better. OK, I'm composed, I'll be fine.  
  
So, I went to meet Simmy again today. Today we started at lunch since I thoroughly overslept, and Simmy was left simmering outside for about an hour! In my usual attire I stepped outside, pleasantly surprised by the coolness, apparently it was hotter inside my house than outside. Anyway, whilst Simmy growled at me when we were walking along the pavement to the village, my stomach was too, so we decided to go to the little café that we went to yesterday.  
  
We spent a good hour lazing about there, leisurely eating and drinking and somehow managing to be constantly yapping at the same time! Quite quickly the subject changed to the movie from yesterday and of course Simmy found it appropriate to give a lengthy and eloquent speech as praise for Mr. Tom Cruise for his amazing performance (but mostly physique) which was probably my punishment for being late as she knows I think that most actors are airheads. Anyway after a good ten minutes of her ranting and my very mature 'stuffing fingers in ears and la la la-ing' treatment, she finally stopped and the sudden silence quickly reminded me of the eeriness of the mysterious man at the cinema. I started telling her, and found it quite therapeutic just letting it all go, and sharing the weirdness with her. Actually it was also quite entertaining hearing her 'ooh' ing and 'aah' ing at the right moments; in fact she could have passed for an audience in a magic show being paid for applauding and gasping at the right volume!  
  
"He'd really made an impression on you, either you know him from somewhere or someone just found out that they were wrong about love at first sight!" This remark caught me totally off balance, I mean can you imagine?  
  
"I don't know anyone here because I spend almost all year at boarding school and plus, I would recognize him if I knew him anyway. And well as for the other rather 'interesting' remark, please note that---"  
  
"Say what you want Mione but I know that when someone looks into another person's eyes deeply enough to notice thinner than thread blue streaks, there has got to be something going on. Trust me I've seen enough Bollywood films to know!"  
  
"But that was all I could see! I'm told that I'm naturally observant and whoever said Bollywood films were credible for that sort of---"  
  
"Whatever you say doesn't change the truth. I don't blame you for sleeping in and dreaming on!"  
  
"Ahh, shut up!"  
  
"Very good argument indeed!"  
  
You get the idea. The most annoying thing is she would not let it go! She is so very like a mule it is actually quite disturbing! Well anyhow, after I had finally managed to get talking about the latest episode of Smallville (sad I know but daytime TV is a must in summer holidays), we were slurping on some delicious home made ice cream, although I personally thought it was ready made but it gave an excuse to overprice it!. IT was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was tapping gently on our bare necks and treated all the objects under it with a soft golden sheen. People, grass, cars moved lazily about, mellow and laid back. But then-  
  
"Look there! It's your eye guy!" Simmy's arm outstretched pointed towards a black clad figure just whipping out of my vision, with his ghost like blond hair flying swiftly behind, catching the sun to give me temporary blindness with its unearthly shine.  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. I can hear the blood rushing through my arteries; it is rushing towards my face, warming it, making it glower. There is only one person who I have ever seen that has that colour hair. That ethereal ghostly blond. What the hell was Malfoy doing here?? OK, back up, just because I know only one person with premature white hair doesn't mean it has to be him. What makes me think it was him? After all if it was cinema man, then I didn't recognize his voice or eyes, but then again I never had paid attention to Malfoy properly so how would I know how he sounds? I always assumed he had a cowardly squeaky voice, weasel like and disgusting just to suit his personality. I knew his eyes were grey, but they always held that smirking mockery or smoldering anger which definitely wasn't there in the cinema man. So why do I think of Malfoy? I don't know. Paranoia is getting to me. I'm expecting something to happen so much that I'm making myself believe that it is? Don't ask me, I'm no psychologist!  
  
Just do me a favour and let's keep this between us. We don't want to spoil poor Harry and Ron's summer now do we, and I don't want to spoil mine by them sending me owls every two minutes as their way of checking up on me!  
  
Anyway, I feel tonnes better now, I'm sure it was nothing.  
  
A/N: Another chapter written for your perusal. But only of course if you review!! 


	6. 11th August

A/N: Hi!! Sorry for not writing in ages (for those who are reading this) there is no excuse I know. Jason dude, your review is the trigger for the chapter, I mean isn't it amazing how your 2 words can affect someone like this? Anyway, enough of this, here you are.  
  
11th August  
  
Days left until school: 21  
  
(None of the others are worth doing any more thanks to the lack of owls)  
  
So today I stayed at home. That's not to say that I didn't hang out with Simmy, au contraire I invited her to stay at home with me since I couldn't be bothered to go out in the record breaking heat. I mean even though I don't particularly pay all the loving care and attention to my skin as Parvati and Lavender do, I still have enough sense to stay out of the sun at these blistering temperatures.  
  
So anyway, mum and dad went out for the day with Simmy's parents and so we were left alone to do as we pleased. Of course the fridge was freshly stocked with all the necessary food groups: pizza, chips, ice cream and of course the most important refined cocoa beans the handy form of chocolate. The only thing missing was a bunch of rowdy Gryffindors and a few Canary Creams!  
  
'First I'll give you the grand tour of my house' I started with a rather interesting history of the front door, in the middle of which I was interrupted by a rather obviously exaggerated yawn. 'Fine fine, I can take a hint you know!' I said torn between irritation and amusement. I marched upstairs, with Simmy following me like a soldier as the staircase is pretty rickety and narrow, which I think is quite appropriate for a witch's house. Anyhow, we finally reached the top and I saw her eyes widen at the sudden sight of a rather spacious first floor, seeming to be about twice as large as the downstairs. I felt a small sneaky grin playing on my lips, laughing inwardly at Simmy's amazement and innocence.  
  
I quickly went to the door straight in front of us, a soft creamy colour bordering on pink which my parents had insisted on. 'Welcome to my sanctum sanctorum' I announced, and then rather dramatically I twisted the smooth golden door knob and laid my innermost sanctuary out for her inspection. Again I saw her hardly able to conceal her confusion, for before her stood a room of proportions to rival a dormitory in Hogwarts. A four poster double bed stood in the middle of the wall opposite us, with a white net canapé hanging from ceiling to floor protecting it from intrusion. To the left there was a French window facing the garden and opening out to an old fashioned rounded balcony. But even I was always surprised at how it didn't look old and dingy but perfectly suited to the lake like pale aqua green of the walls and mostly silver furnishings. 'I'm impressed' she said 'how did you get it so lovely yet not overly girly?' 'Just some paint and a bit of luck I suppose'  
  
Simmy moved towards my desk. Oh no! I saw some books lying open! What should I say? Luckily it happened to be my arithmancy book, looking like just a bunch of normal algebra equations in a maths textbook. Phew!  
  
Oops! Sorry I have to go quickly! I didn't realize it was time for Friends already! I'll be back soon to finish off!  
  
A/N: Sorry about abrupt finish, hit the review button and tell me what you think. 


	7. 11th August Part 2

A/N: Hey dudes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was really nice of you!  
  
Tamira Lunes: Thanks for the encouragement and compliments. And yes I do love big words!  
  
C M Tino: Thanks for the suggestions. This is all based on extracts from Hermione's diary and thanks for the very generous compliments! I checked on my profile and I do accept anonymous reviews. I don't know, maybe u could try sending an anon review and see what happens?  
  
Kiwi-babes: Thanks for the compliments and the suggestions! I was planning that for the story, but I have some other things up my sleeve too-keep on reading and see!  
  
Jason 800-2000: Here you go this is me writing more!  
  
Anyway, on with the show.  
  
11th August (again)  
  
Where was I? Of course! I finished showing Simmy around and then we decided to do something productive. Namely judging whether Nicole Kidman was as good in the movie 'The Others' as everyone else claimed. So the cream sofa groaning under the tottering piles of food balanced on its arms, we started the festivities.  
  
Munch, slurp, scream, munch, slurp, slurp, munch, gasp. Yes we really must have sounded like a bunch of idiots to anyone who bothered to listen. Lying there gorging on whatever we could lay our hands on made me feel curiously like something pink with a curly tail like Dudley's! But I didn't care! I wasn't at school, so I didn't have to set an example, nor did I have to worry about work or good test scores. I stopped being the bossy, snotty, nerd that everyone at school thought I was and let my imagination run rampant with the movie. It was weird sitting there being myself around someone I have known for about a week, when I couldn't even do if it was Harry and Ron sitting there instead of Simmy.  
  
Oh stop thinking, I chided myself (hey what a funny word to use! I sound like Lizzy Bennet) Concentrate on the film. So I did. In fact I got so lost within the icy chilling moors of that old creepy estate that I was harshly shoved back into reality with a scared jump when the doorbell rang.  
  
'Oh who the hell could it be? Please don't tell me they've come back early' I heard Simmy groan. I dragged myself off the sofa sulkily, irritated by the creepy mood totally destroyed by this unwanted interruption.  
  
Down to the front door I went, grumbling angrily to myself 'And it was just getting to the good bit!' Then without another thought, I wrenched the handle and nearly yanked the door off its hinges.  
  
And there they were right before my eyes.  
  
I stood completely entranced and hypnotized by them. That millisecond that I stood practically gaping at them dragged out into seconds. They looked at me in shock at first, those electric blue threads shimmering in the fierce sunlight. The steely cool silver turned to a stormy grey and the balance was upset, that fragile moment broke forth and the thunder rolled.  
  
'YOU!' He shouted. The spell vanished as if it had never existed. I saw him, complete with his peroxide blonde shock of hair, sitting calmly on top of his irritatingly stupid head. Well at least now I know I wasn't paranoid, it turns out the cinema guy was Malfoy. Great, just what I need.  
  
'Well what are you doing here and what do you want Malfoy?' My mint cool voice even surprised me. A single drip of cold sweat trickled down the small of my back. What a creepy weasel. 'Well? I've got stuff to do you know!' But he wouldn't take those eyes off me; he kept looking and searching for something.  
  
Now Simmy joined me at the door to see what all the fuss was about. 'Hey look its eye guy! Do you know him already from somewhere?' 'Yes from school' my frozen insides vibrated at that sonorous voice, as deep as the mysterious dark depths of the sea. Shut up shut up shut up, I thought. Why the hell am I thinking of such stupid things? 'Well if you have nothing to say then you should go now' Slam. I shut the door in his ignorant face. How badly matched his features were, his eyes and voice didn't at all suit his idiotic nose, mouth and personality.  
  
'Who was he?' 'What did he want?' 'Why was he looking at you like that?' 'Why were you looking at him like that?' The questions slid off Simmy's before a second had passed. 'Look can we just finish the movie otherwise we won't have enough time' I dodged the bullets for now. But I knew I would end up telling her about it tomorrow when I had mulled it over by myself. I knew that she wouldn't push right now, because she would know as well that I would tell her tomorrow when I felt more at ease. She understood me and gave me my space, if it was someone else, they would have never let it go. I was grateful for at least that much.  
  
The rest of the day passed peacefully, which is not to say that it was boring. I mean it was like I was lounging around at home with Simmy talking and generally enjoying myself by being at home.  
  
But before I finish, I think it's really weird that I didn't make a huge fuss of him this time isn't it? I mean the last few times I saw him, I was panicked even though I didn't know it was him. Maybe I've learnt to become immune to shocks or maybe I just accepted that he is here. I don't know, but I do know that I am changing. I mean I was changing before but I didn't notice it consciously. Now I do.  
  
Anyway, off to bed I go.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Very long and pretty eventful I'd say. So you know the drill, just send me a review and I'll keep writing! (Don't get me wrong I'm not in a strong enough position to be blackmailing anybody!) 


	8. 12th August

A/N: Hi everybody (attempts to act nonchalant whilst is attacked from all directions!) I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long, totally all my fault I know! Thanks for all you reviews you guys are just too nice to me!  
  
Dark Forces Within: Thanks for being so understanding (I don't deserve it really since I have probably just been really lazy is all!!) Am v grateful for the compliments (why did u stop?)  
  
Anyway, I present to you the next instalment of Mione's Summer.  
  
12th August  
  
Days left until school: 19 Owls received: 6  
  
Yes ladies and gentlemen it truly is a miracle of nature. A true wonder, a gift of God, if you will. With enough luck and a little string pulling, it could become the eighth wonder of the world!  
  
OK, I'll stop with the hyperboles. I got an owl from the two dolts at The Burrow. You'd think that they'd write and send it at a time when I'd be awake to let the poor baked bird into the house. But no, it seems that as seven in the morning is decent enough for them, then I have to live with it too. Anyway here it is.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hi dude how are you? You know we are doing just great. Playing quidditch, mucking around with Fred and George's potions. In fact we've got one right here, its kind of a browny colour kind of like coke mixed with water. Anyway it tastes totally horrible like a cross between mushrooms and vinegar except it feels like an explosion when it is on the tongue. Maybe you could tell us what it is.  
  
The point is that we are doing macho man stuff not sissy girly stuff that you would enjoy so you know don't be too upset that you aren't here. Don't get us wrong, we miss you loads. No really we..  
  
This is where it gets pretty illegible for about half a line and then stops altogether. When I first read it I was totally confused since random letters and often words had been left out of sentences. After another read, I burst out laughing. Fred and George had obviously noticed them and so tricked them into drinking some fire whiskey at about three o clock in the morning! I can just imagine them swaggering and swooning about in the tiny, obscenely orange attic room! What a hangover they're going to have now!  
  
Anyway, apart from that today was pretty boring. Simmy has gone to the doctor; I think she's got hay fever or something. I saw her this morning and she looked pretty ill, eyes streaming, red nose, the lot. Hope she isn't too badly sick! She was going to sleep over tomorrow night but we'll have to see about that now.  
  
A/N: Is it just me or does it seem as if my writing style has totally changed? You know it was so weird, when I re-read the previous chapters, it seemed as if I hadn't written them at all! Anyway, hit the Review button dudes because I want to get to the 20 mark before the next chapter goes up! 


	9. 13th August

A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in so very long! There is no excuse I know, but I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it!

Kiwi-Babes – Thanks for your compliments! Its much appreciated.

Jason800-2000 – This longer chapter is thanks to your request!

Dark Forces Within – I didn't really understand the question. No matter how long I take to write this, this is all set in the summer after the 5th year at Hogwarts. If I didn't answer your query please ask again, but I really didn't understand your point!

Ok with no further ado here is the next chapter of Summer with Mione

13th August

Days to school: 18

Nothing much really happened yesterday since Simmy was sick and spent all day in bed. When I went over to check up on her, she was so drugged up on painkillers that she thought I was her long lost twin brother! Obviously delusional and teetering on the edge of consciousness, I thought it best to leave her to recuperate in the company of me hugely huggable teddy bear (yes I still have mine).

One thing I did realise yesterday was how bored I must have been without Simmy. Before, I couldn't wait to get back to school and was prepared to spend all summer mumbling and grumbling about it. I would spend endless hours reading and re reading my books. I was even in the process of preparing my revision timetable for the OWLs for heaven's sake - crazily early, even by my standards!

But now, it really does feel like a holiday and not just a massive waste of time. I'm actually looking forward to spending my days lazing around watching daytime TV and loitering in the village. OK, I know this will sound really cheesy, but I guess I kind of understand how people can say 'Its all thanks to you' Hahahaha! Even now it sounds like something Lois Lane would say to Superman!

So anyway, enough of that. I went to visit Simmy again today as I had nothing better to do. As I entered her room I noticed that it was filled with cardboard boxes, lying higgledy piggledy (ha-ha what an old woman phrase!) everywhere. The only things outside of those boxes were a few crumpled clothes littering the crème carpet and some drying sunflowers in a glass of water. The brown and grey seemed to envelope the whole room in a haze of gloom. Eugh! No wonder she was ill. Once she gets better, I swear I will help to get her room into order.

It was over twenty degrees outside, but still Simmy was sitting up in her bed swaddled in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles duvet that almost swallowed her whole body. Amid the stuffiness of the room, she looked a lot better and thankfully was talking coherently again – always a good sign! It hadn't been hay fever after all but some sort of short term stomach bug that had been going around quite recently. The subject tired quickly and so we were left to sit out the silences broken only by the distant sputtering of someone's lawn mower. I knew we were both thinking of the same thing. I could see that she wanted to ask me about it but also that she wanted me to start first.

I took a deep breath and said "His name is Draco Malfoy"

"Who are you talking about?" she questioned barely concealing her knowing grin

"Oh get over yourself" I smiled while she smirked guiltily "He goes to my school and thinks the world of himself. You know one of those guys who has insanely rich parents so goes around with his to thick headed sidekicks threatening anyone and everyone who isn't under his command"

"uh huh, oh really"

"Yeah I mean that's why I was so surprised. First of all that he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle on each side for protection. And secondly, what is a smelly git of a bully doing anywhere near here?"

"Maybe he lives here"

"Not likely. The way he brags about his castle of a house, no I don't think so. I mean we would have noticed such a large mansion in such a tiny place, there is no way you can hide. . . "

Of course you could – with magic. With all kinds of anti muggle spells and charms, just think about the glittering gold quidditch stadium.

The implications: 1. There is a chance that Malfoy lives right here in this village

2. I will have to put up with him all year round and not just at school

3. Most importantly, he knows where I live – not a pleasant thought

"If you've known him for what, five years, then how come you didn't recognise him?" The abruptness totally threw my train of thought.

"I was just. . ."

"uh huh and how did you not notice that he lived here in those long years?"

"Because I . . ."

"yeah and he's such a bastard, why did it take you more than ten second to chuck him out of your doorway?"

I have to admit, it was a good question, and I'd been thinking about it myself. I'm so surprised that I've never seen him ever since I started Hogwarts. And shouldn't I be able to see his house clearly even if it is drenched in anti muggle charms?

"Hold on, what's the point in asking these questions if you won't let me answer them?

"Because its fun and anyway it's not like you have any replies to them"

Well what can I say? Simmy's back and sharper than ever. That girl has an ability that magic can't give you. To be honest she's just voicing my own queries, but somehow it just makes the situation more surreal. . . its impossible to get over that fact that a prudish pureblood like Malfoy could live in a muggle village as small as this.

A/N: I'm sorry it's a very Simmy and Malfoy based story but I think the thing with Hermione is that once she gets stuck on something, its hard for her to let go of it, so that's what I'm trying to convey. Anyway This is it for now, hopefully will be updating more now since its summer holidays (might even finish it this summer!) Now people press Review and tell me what you think, be harsh be nice, whatever, but I want the truth!


End file.
